galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
A Berserker is a furious barbarian that fights so furiously they can no longer tell friend from foe but they can fight even past death's door. Berserker 'Berserk' A Berserker can call forth a relentless rage from the deepest reaches of his mind, spurned by the need to survive and destroy, or channeling the spirt of Rage himself, Garm . Starting at 1st level, a Berserker can enter a Berserk state for a number of rounds per day equal to 4+ his constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, he gains an additional 2 rounds of Beserk. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from Berserk and spells like Bear's Endurance, ''do not increase the total number of rounds a Berserker can go Berserk. A Berserker can only enter a Berserk state as a Full round action, during which the Berserker is screaming, banging on a shield, staring intently while all his muscles tighten to the extreme (he may use the Intimidating Glare, or Terrifying Howl rage powers, or the Demorlize action during this round) . The total number of rounds of Berserk per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in Berserk, a Berserker gains a +6 Morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution. In addition he takes a -4 penalty to his AC and can make an extra attack during a full attack action at his highest base attack bonus. The increase in Constitution grants the Berserker an additional 3 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the Berserk ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in Berserk, a Berserker cannot use any Charisma, Dexterity, or inteligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. He cannot drink potions, use ranged weapons, or activate magic items. A Berserker cannot end his Berserk voluntarily unless he succeds a Will Saving Throw (DC = 5+ the number of rounds spent in Berserk). While in Berserk, a Berserker must attack the nearest living enemy until that enemy is dead or can no longer pose as a threat, if no more enemies exist then the Berserker must attack the next living thing, regardless if it is a friend or innocent bystander. If no living creatures are left the Berserker attacks the nearest inanimate object, smashing it until it is rubble, and then moving on to the next object. The Berserker can make a Will save every round to end the Berserk. As a free action once per round the Berserker can attempt to end his Berserk with a succesful Will save (DC= 5+ the number of rounds spent in Berserk), if successful the Berserk ends and the Berserker becomes exhausted for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number or rounds spent in Berserk. A Berserker cannot enter Berserk while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter Berserk multiple times during a single combat or encounter. If a Berserker falls unconscious, his Berserk immediately ends, placing him in peril of death. If a Berserker uses all his rounds of Berserk in a single combat he falls unconscious for 2 minutes per round spent in a Berserk state, after his last round of Berserk is used up. This ability replaces Rage. 'Destructive' Whenever a Berserker makes a melee attack that targets an unattended object or makes a sunder combat maneuver, he adds his Berserker level on the damage roll (minimum +1). This ability replaces Trap Sense. 'Supreme Cleave' At 2nd level,whenever a Berserker makes use of the Cleave or Greater Cleave feat, he may make one 5ft step in between attacks. This ability replaces uncanny dodge. 'Berserk Sight' At 5th level, whenever the Berserker enters a Berserk state he automatically becomes aware of any creature around him, this ability works like Blindsight in a 10ft radius from the Berserker, allowing him to pinpoint hidden or invisable attackers but not ethereal creatures. This ability replaces Improved Uncanny Dodge. 'Supreme Power Attack' At 7th level, when using Power Attack the bonus damage from power attack is doubled or quadrupaled if using a two handed weapon. (I.E. +4 dmg for -1 att with a one handed weapon, or +6 dmg for -1 att with a two handed weapon.) This ability replaces Damage Reduction 'Greater Berserk' At 11th level, when a Berserker enters Berserk, the morale bonus to his Strength and Constitution increases to +12, however the DC to voluntarily end his Berserk becomes 10 + number of rounds spent in Berserk. In addition the Berserker falls unconscious for 1 round per round spent in a Berserk state once the Berserk ends and is then exhausted for an hour afterwards. This ability replaces Greater Rage. 'Deathless Frenzy' At 14th level, A Berserker can scorn death and uncosciousness while in Berserk. As long as her Berserk continues, he is not treated as disabled at 0 hit points, nor is he treated as dying at negative hit points. Even if reduced to negative his constitution hit points or less, he continues to fight normally until his Berserk ends. After that the effects of his wounds apply normally if they have not been healed. This ability does not prevent death from massive damage, or from spell effects such as ''Slay Living ''or ''Disintegrate, ''or from death attacks. This ability replaces Indomitable Will. 'Destroyer' At 17th level, a Berserker's attacks ignore Hardness and Damage Reduction a target may have while in Berserk. In addition he gets a +10 bonus on strength checks to break items, or open doors with sudden force. This ability replaces Tireless Rage. 'Mighty Berserk''' At 20th level, when a Berserker enters Berserk, the morale bonus to Strength and Constitution increases to +16 and he now gets two extra attacks at his highest base attack bonus whenever he makes a full attack action. However the DC to voluntarily end his Berserk becomes 15 + number of rounds spent in Berserk. In addition the Berserker now falls unconscious for 1 minute per round spent in a Berserk state once the Berserk ends, and is exausted for 24 hours afterwards. This ability replaces Mighty Rage.